In recent years, liquid crystal display devices are used for TV receivers, car navigation systems, cellular phones and so on, and a liquid crystal cell of the liquid crystal display device is connected to a printed wiring assembly as a driver by FPC in many cases. In this case, since it is necessary to arrange the printed wiring assembly on the back side of the liquid crystal cell, it is necessary to provide a bent portion at a part of the FPC. Therefore, the FPC is required to have a structure having flexibility and preventing signal lines or ground lines from being broken even at the bent portion.
Therefore, in the related art, FPCs in which a plurality of ground lines and a plurality of signal lines at the bent portion are arranged so as not to oppose to each other with the intermediary of a base layer of the FPC are proposed (for example, JP-A-2004-88020).
The FPCs configured as described above are advantageously flexible, but have a problem such that a countermeasure for reducing radiation of EMI waves from the respective signal lines is not sufficient.